Engel und Tier
by Asche
Summary: What if Sephiroth had a brother? What if Aerith a sister? What if a


Disclaimer- All characters are copyright of Squaresoft, other than Masamichi Himamiya, Torii Gast and Serious (if included in this version). The plot line was developed by Asche and Celis, and novella-ized by Asche V. Parts of this may not suit your taste, it may be altered in ways you disagree with so if you have a problem with it, you know how to contact me. Enjoy this piece of "work" we refer to as "fanfiction". Rated PG for "adult" language.

-Engele und Tiere-

(Angels and Beasts)

__

What is Man, What is Man

Is he between beast and angel?

Prologue-

The stars sparkled white in the dark sky, drawing the attention of the quiet young woman who rested silently on the shorn lawn. A serene smile creased her thin lips as she imagined her small body cradled in the curve of the bright moon. Closing her eyes softly, she allowed the laughs and giggles of her young sister to lull her to sleep.

She stared up through the still water, the light reflecting off of the glassy surface. She breathed out in a gentle rhythm, but no bubbles rose from her nose or mouth. In her calm demeanor, it did not strike her as odd, it merely made her drowsy.

Her body was light, almost weightless, yet anchored to the ground at the same time. She made no effort to move, and continued to lie there, motionless. She wondered how long she had been there, the time seemed everlasting but felt so short. Almost like she was waiting for something, but not anxious for its arrival. 

She dreamed of her mother, Ilfana. Ilfana had been more beautiful than she remembered. Even after nineteen years, the memories of her had not faded. Ilfana's eyes particularly had burned their image into her mind. When she had last seen her, her body had been so very weak, but her eyes had remained strong.

In the dream, her mother had called her Aerith. Ilfana had told her to stay brave, to wait and someone would come. Her mother kissed her on the cheek, the touch almost imaginary, ending the dream and sending her back to stare at the boring glare of the surface.

Once again time fell slower than a feather from heaven. Unlike before, the feeling of anxiety held her in a fierce grip as she waited for the one her mother had spoken of. She wasn't sure how much of the time had passed since the dream of her mother Ilfana when she saw a ripple break the placid water.

She watched the blurred form of a man swim to her and absently wondered if this was the one her mother told her that she was waiting for. His arms encircled and embraced her gently, interrupting her from her thoughts and dragging her to the surface. She didn't want to go was the one thought that clearly registered in her mind when he touched her, but her limbs were stiff and it was a futile effort to beat him away.

With his lips on hers, and his hands on her chest she awoke. Damp droplets dripped off his long hair and her vision focused to five people standing worriedly around them. A short-hared girl kneeled by Aerith's shoulder with a tear streaked face as she held a green orb in her palms. Turning her confused gaze to the man over her, she saw him smiling with relief and speaking to her in obscure words. Over-whelmed with sight and sound, her eyes closed delivering her once more into the blissful hands of sleep.

When she awoke again a woman she recognized as her sister sat at her side wiping her forehead down with a damp rag calming a slight fever she had accumulated when they had pulled her from the water. The events being unclear in her mind, she asked her sister what had happened.

In a gentle tone her sister explained to her that while she had been on the altar praying, (which Aerith only vaguely remembered) their foe had been perched above waiting to give her to Death. In patchy detail, Aerith was told of how she was assailed by the man and his sword and how the young ninja Yuffie Kisaragi, relieved and elderly man of his mastered revive materia and used it to resurrect her from the grave. She had been lowered into the water as her final resting-place, one both serene, and pure. The perfect place for their beloved flower girl. When Yuffie appeared late on the scene with the mastered orb, the young man had dove into the pond after her.

Spilled out before her, the 'dream' had made sense. It had not been her time to join the life force of the Planet, giving her a feeling that she was waiting for something. One question still plagued her however, and that was the question of how long she had been dead. The other woman ran a hand through Aerith's hair and told her to rest.

Aerith was startled out of her reverie by the surprised screech of her sister. She tilted her head up in time to see her sister fall out of the tree she had been sitting in only to be caught in the arms of the man they all knew as Cloud. Aerith turned her head away as Cloud favored her with one of his charming smiles and pressed his lips over hers in an affectionate kiss.

She let her eyes travel back to the stars as she forgot the two lovers at her side to the intricate constellations in the night sky. Her favorite was that of the one-winged angels. Together they could do anything, go anywhere, but separate, they were powerless. With invisible hands intertwined, Aerith imagined the jealousy of all the other star patterns that watched them.

Turning her gaze back to the couple, she smiled. Even if they wouldn't admit it, they were very much in love. As they pulled apart, Cloud whispered something to the woman before giving her one final peck on the lips and retreating into the small building behind them. It served as a home for several of the ex-Avalanche members. 

The young woman sat aside her sister with a cheeky smile as her lavender eyes glittered with recollection. Aerith wrapped and arm around the girl's shoulders and rested her head on her arm. Though three years older, her sister definitely was the larger of the two. Strong and beautiful, it was no wonder to Aerith that the men chased her sister so relentlessly. 

Between the two, words were rarely needed. Growing up together and depending upon one another had taught them to rely upon gestures and expressions rather than words. Sometimes however, it was just nice to hear the others voice. "Torii," Aerith began quietly. "Do you think I'll ever be like you and Cloud?" The neon street light flickered drawing Torii's attention momentarily. 

"Of course, Sister." She smiled leaning her cheek on her older sister's soft hair. "Someday you'll find a sweet prince who'll lift you up onto his white chocobo and carry you away from all of us." She laughed quietly tightening her grip in a light squeeze. Aerith joined her in the humor and sighed, returning her loyal gaze to the stars once more. 

Grass bugs chirped humbly playing their melody from the distant fields, easing all tension in the air. Sleepily Aerith began humming a gentle beat tune that she had made up and sung to her flowers back in the old Sector 5 Church. Torii joined in, familiar with the easy melody as she let her attention wander and rest across the street.

The green light from the street lamps beamed down in large circles on the cobble pathways. The soft patterned 'clack' of shoes echoed on the wind, catching Torii's ear. Aerith alone seemed immune to the sound. Torii, sensing no danger from the stranger, watched the street carefully, curious who would be walking at this late of an hour. Glancing at the moons position on the black back drop, she could already tell that it was past the hour of the new day.

It was much to her surprise when a tall fellow stepped under the light. He didn't so much as lift his head in her direction as he walked idly straight ahead. She watched him casually. He looked no older than Cloud or Tifa, but she knew from experience that looks could be deceiving. She was half-tempted to call out to him before she noticed that Aerith had fallen into a light slumber. 

She had seen him before, walking the streets in the late of the night, but there was something familiar about him. She wanted to say he looked like someone she had known, or even still knew, but she had never been able to get a close enough look at him. He sat down on the curb, unwary of the eyes that watched him.

"A shooting star…?" Aerith's quiet voice broke the silence that had befallen both the humans and the night creatures. Torii turned her eyes to the sky where Aerith looked with a furrowed brow. Their eyes followed a bright streak that lined the sky until it landed with a muffled explosion in the distance. 

She turned her gaze back to the sky as a shriek exploded above them and three more dusty lines tracked through the blackness, suppressing the glowing stars as it went. Aerith threw her head to the side to share a puzzled look with her sister. Three explosions grounded themselves simultaneously as the heads of the cloudy lines dissipated into the trees. "Torii, what was that?" Fire screamed above them again, stealing their attention as the fresh explosion erupted from behind. Turning around in shock, the two immediately covered their heads as flying cobble and other debris flew at them from the shattered sidewalk. Torii hardly noticed the man she had been eyeing spring out of the way before she caught eye of the weapon shop in flames.

"Oh Gods!" she watched the orange flames flicker and spit as it crawled along the roof, spreading damage onto the other joint shops. "Oh Gods…" she repeated. "Aerith what-" Another explosion rocked the night, interrupting her in mid-sentence. Her voice was never found to finish as she watched the flames tickle the village homes.

"The _house_!" Aerith screamed, tearing Torii from the resident's homes. Leaping up in one powerful motion, Torii launched herself into the front door, ripping it open with a furious intensity. She gasped when she saw the fire feasting on the dry wood and bottles of liquor and beer. The flames danced around the planked floors enchanting everything it touched, forcing it to join the regiment of fire.

She stepped into the room, carefully evading the falling embers and burning boards. 

"Clo-" her words were cut short with a strong blow to her stomach, forcing the air out of her lungs. The crackles and snaps of the hungry flame faded from her ears as the sensation of falling overtook her senses.

She felt weak in Clouds arms while he and two others raced out of the house just as the flames consumed the entryway. Setting Torii on the cold street, he stood up to examine the full damage of the town. Every building was held ablaze by searing flames and the shrill howl of its source could still be heard and seen above.

"Papa!" Clouds eyes shot back to the building as he heard the big black man behind him curse loudly. Standing quickly, Cloud shot his arms out catching his friend around the waist as he dashed for his daughter into the house without thought. 

"Let me go damnit!" Cloud maintained his grasp on the bear of man and tried to force him to listen to reason.

"Barret!" screamed Cloud, the only thing holding him back. "Don't! Please, listen to me!" he begged. "If you go in there, you'll both die. Tell her to jump. I will catch her." The child squealed again, her panic growing louder with the intensifying heat. Barret looked at Cloud and nodded, surrendering to the smaller man who warily released him.

Side by side, the two men rushed to the side of the house, and looked up to the frantic little girl who clutched to the windowsill and leaned heavily over the edge. "Marlene, hon' you hafta jump!" Barret yelled to her glancing at Cloud. "Cloud will catch you. Hurry!"

"O…okay…papa…On three." Unsteady on her feet, she climbed up and felt the brush of the wind on her cheeks. Her big brown eyes widened upon seeing the ground from so high, and she nearly jumped back inside in terror. Only the closing fire prevented her from doing so. O..okay…here I come…One…two…three!" She launched herself off of the second story building and with a piercing scream entrusteing her life to Cloud.

She landed in his arms with a satisfying thud. Barret took her away instantly, crushing her in a furious hug. "What the hell is goin' on here Cloud?" he asked a moment later. Cloud shook his head and furrowed his brow, his blue eyes concentrated on the sky above. Barret followed his gaze. "What's that Cloud?"

The screams of pain and fright entered Aeriths ears as she fell to her knees blocking her eyes to the vision of people fleeing their homes like sheep from the wolves teeth. She was oblivious to everything but the cries of the planet as they blared in her head louder than a thousand dying zoloms. Pressing her temples, Aerith cried out with all those in pain, before the world spun before her eyes and went black.

Gingerly, a man who by chance had caught eye of her, swept her prone form into his arms carrying her out of the street where he had witnessed her collapse. The choice had either been that or let her be trampled by the endless stampede of frightened townspeople. With a graceful agility, he crawled atop the well, seated in the center of Kalm Town and began to search for the strayed companions he had seen her with earlier.

"Holy shit!" Torii's voice rang out over all the others as one of the explosive devices detonated over their heads. She felt her self pushed down by the weight of another. Rolling to the side, she recognized the other as Tifa. 

"Are you alright Torii?" she asked breathlessly. The latter nodded and squinted her eyes as the air began to take a hazy hue. "…Gas." Tifa remarked in a tone a little less than shocked. "Hold your breath…" Taking in as much air, and as little gas as possible, they held their breath and ran.

The fumes stung their skin and eyes causing them to struggle blindly out of the sudden fog. Rubbing her face violently with the balls of her fists, she fought the tears that were winning their way down her cheeks. "Torii, Tifa!" It was Cloud's voice. Opening her mouth to yell, only a series of ragged coughs escaped her choked lungs. 

Running blindly, Tifa did not see the loose brick in the street until it was too late. She fell with a thud, forcing Torii to turn back. Taking the elder girls hand, Torii jerked Tifa to her feet and forced her to follow. "Come on Tif, we have to keep moving…" Cloud called out again and Torii raised her head calling out his name in broken pieces.

His arms tangled around her waist pulling her out of the haze, Tifa attached to her hip. "Get up, we gotta move!" Cloud's voice ordered. With Torii's hand locked in his, he ran for the center of the village. Barret me them half way. With a strong arm, he hoisted the weary Tifa over his shoulder. Huddled in a tight circle the four struggled to catch their breath. "Where's Aerith?" Cloud's tone was heavy between the huffs and puffs of the others. Panic was clearly evident in Torii's eyes as she snapped her head up. The question went unanswered as a high scream echoed through the empty streets.

"What the-" Towering above the dying homes was a giant of a beast. Hot air seemed to pour out of its every joint as its metal plated body moved slowly, but soundly. Its roar deafened the night once more, forcing hands to ears and knees to the ground. With long strides it stammered to the small group clanking and groaning with each step. "God damn! It's after us!" Barret hollered. Just as though it was replying to him, the beast let a low growl escape its throat.

"Bloody hell!" Cloud screeched as he reached back instinctively only to find he was not equipped with his sword. Tifa and Barret had an advantage. Relying more upon physical skills, the two were able to begin their attack. "Torii do you have-" Looking over his shoulder, he caught the sight of Torii already pummeling the beast with a long-handled chain whip. Dipping a hand into his pocket he scrounged desperately for a stray materia. With a half-smile, he produced three orbs. Two green, and one red. Raising his hand with a surreal red glow, his three teammates jumped back when realization hit them. His lips moved slowly, a gentle breeze tousling his spiky hair and his blue eyes darkening. "Gunge Lance."

A bright flash broke the blackened night as the Norse God of Storms descended from his cloud on his midnight mare. Strikes of thunder struck down on the monster's head earning another dreadful scream. Twice more the beast was struck before Odin galloped away, sounds of hoofs howling in the beasts ears as the Gods phantom army followed him. Another flash of light marked the end and Cloud opened his eyes and found himself on hands and knees, weary and in the dirt.

Lifting her own materia in a bloody fist, Tifa cast barrier around the group. Infuriated the beast blast a bolt of light down on the four fighters, but the blow was lessened due to Tifa's spell. Lashing out with her whip, Torii sent several vicious strikes out on the underbelly of the towering monster, while Barret barraged it with countless bullets. Tifa followed in suit with a dolphin kick to the spine of the creature. Lifting its head in anger and pain, the beast glared at the martial artist taking a swipe at her with vicious claws but her agility was too high and she bounced out of reach, seeking cover within the circle of her team.

"Oh Gods…" Torii raised a hand to her mouth as the beast used de-barrier. Clouds panicked curse was heard loud and clear as the last of their barrier crumbled away. Tifa's voice overpowered his when she was the first to see the ball of raw power forming in the maw of the beast. No one was quick enough to react as another rain of energy poured down on them. 

All ears were filled with screams of allies, and calls of victory from the looming enemy. Their vision returned gradually leaving their eyes to feast upon the bloody mangled bodies, which once were their best friends. Tifa held back her tears as her gaze fell upon Barret. Closing her eyes, she turned her head away from the lifeless body to find Cloud and Torii lying a short distance away, battle worn and muddy.

"CLOUD-!" The scream of a fresh voice broke the air cracking open his eyes, he saw a large foot shadowing over him. With a surprised gasp, he rolled over, covering Torii with his own body. Squeezing his eyes shut tight he drowned out Torii's shrill screams and tried not to think about the impending pain.

Releasing a shocked roar, the beast spun around, its foot narrowly missing the two paralyzed fighters as it landed. A new attacker had emerged with blade in hand as Aerith ran to her three fallen friends Cloud and Torii first then to the stronger Tifa. One final swift strike, like a snake's bite, and the beast's head rolled off. The new ally stood victorious over the fallen beast, his long sword low at his side as he kneeled in prayer for the passing of his foe.

"Who…" Aerith shook her head to the unfinished question and hushed Tifa gently.

"Lets get you patched up here," Lifting her arm to the sky, she closed her eyes and cast a cure-all spell on the small band of friends. A cool mist settled around them, easing their pains and aches. Helping Tifa to her feet, Aerith walked her to Cloud and Torii before walking over to Barret. 

"Are you alright guys?" Tifa asked quietly, prodding a deep cut on her arm. They nodded, silently resting their heads together as they watched the flames come to a rest in a pile of ashes that was once their homes. 

Aerith walked back to them with a grim look on her face and moist eyes. "We…We can't help Barret. He's gone." Tifa turned her head to the ground. When she looked up again, her cheeks were lined with tears.

"Where is Marlene?" 

"Barret sent her out with Lady Elmyra. We'll find her with the rest of the villagers." Tifa was pleased with Cloud's answer and lifted her head to see the first streaks of daylight peaking out above the tress.

__

**From Asche**. This is the "second draft" in a way of my old fanfic, Sequel. What was it a sequel to? That's just it…nobody knows. Anyhow, It is a bit different than the original but I can say I'm at least 10X more pleased with this than I am with the other. It was bad…so…bad…But thanks to Amanda and Aimee for keeping me going, and making me re-write this bloody story. I'll get chapter one out as soon as possible…and if you wanna tell me what you think, feel free to do so at [_lucrecia@shinra.org_][1]_. Thanks_

   [1]: mailto:lucrecia@shinra.org



End file.
